The Virgin Mattie
by AyameWolf13
Summary: Apparently being a virgin can cause quite a stir among nations and our dear Canada is the lucky virgin. To help his now crazy situation a certain Italian offers his assistance... and maybe even more. this is my first RomanoXCanada fic so I am sorry if it stinks


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story. Characters belong to ****Hidekaz Himaruya**. 

**WARNINGS: Rated M mainly for Romano's mouth, Romano being OOC-ish, possibly some mispronounced Italian, and for Smexy Yaoi Times**

**Pairing is South Italy x Canada (Romano X Matthew)**

World Meetings were all the same. They were always full of chaos, fighting, and the occasional scolding by Germany. However, this specific world meeting was different. It was actually quiet, boring, and some of the countries even drifted off to sleep. Why it was that way? Well, not even any of the countries present knew. It was just a boring, lazy day in the Country of Germany.

Italy yawned, pulling on Germany's jacket. "Ve~ Germany, what are we doing? I'm so bored."

"We are having a quiet day. I am not dealing with any shenanigans from anyone today."

"Awe, but Ludwig, can there at least be any type of social conversations between us?" asked France. "It is so dull being so quiet."

"I can't believe I am saying this, but I agree with the Frog," said England, rubbing his forehead.

The German shrugged but gave a stern look. "Any fights or yelling and I will put you all in a 'time out' and I promise it is not the kiddy kind."

America snickered a bit. He then walked over to England and France, who were now engaged in a conversation with Prussia, Spain, and Austria. He strutted his way over to join them. "What's up?"

"Well, if you must know we were talking about former conquests and such." Austria took a sip of his tea before continuing. "And, before you interrupted we were on the subject of when England ruled you."

Alfred's smile quickly turned into a frown. He then glared at his former caretaker. "Oh really…"

The British nation gave a glare back. "Yes, really. And, quite frankly this conversation is going to end. I don't like thinking of the 'relationship' we had."

"So you did screw each other?" asked Prussia.

The two nations paled and looked away from each other. Well, it was obvious that something had happened between them. Francis smirked. "Oh honhonhon, I knew it." The other countries in the discussion laughed with the Frenchman.

Arthur glared at them, a blush now staining his cheeks. "W-well, I bet you've all done it with former colonies… or whatever they were to you."

Spain raised his hand. "Guilty, but I waited for Romano to be of perfect age before I 'conquered' him over and over."

The Austrian country shrugged. "Well, Hungary wasn't really a conquest, but she was a great wife."

"And no, I never did my brother. But, I did invade many, many others," said Gilbert, giving a wink.

"And, my little England, I was your first if you remember," said France. This made the other nation redder.

Alfred crossed his arms. "You did what?"

Arthur threw Alfred an apologetic smile before glaring back at Francis. "You, bastard, are a rapist. I bet you were the same way with all of your colonies. Poor things; deflowered by a pervert."

France glared. "For your information, ass, you are wrong. I never touched… uh… Canada. Oui, I never touched him."

"Who?" asked Spain.

"My sidekick?" asked America.

"Wow, that's a shocker. I never touched him under my rule either." England then crossed his arms. "Well, he still has French blood in him. He probably has been deflowered by someone."

America looked at England. "Well, let's ask him."

"That would be highly inappropriate," said Roderich.

"How else are we to know?" Antonio then spotted the America look-a-like sitting over by the window, staring outside. "There he is."

"Shall we then?" England then led the small group over to his other former colony.

"I am not doing this." Austria then left the group to find Hungary.

Canada held his bear to him, staring out at the window. He was bored, but at peace at the same time. However, he didn't know that the peace he just obtained was about to disappear.

"Hey Mattie!"

Jumping slightly he turned to see his brother standing there with four other countries. He looked at them, confused. Usually he was invisible at these meetings.

"Uh, can I help you, eh?"

England cleared his throat. "Um, we were wondering if you could answer a question… a personal question."

A sinking feeling in his stomach told him he was going to regret this. "I guess."

"Well, to put this lightly, we were wondering if… uh… Bloody hell how do I say this."

"Are you pure?" asked America.

"Pure?" Canada was confused.

Prussia laughed. "Pure? Really you couldn't think of anything else besides that?" He laughed at Alfred.

"Well, you ask him, you asshole," was the snarky remark.

Francis took Matthew's hand in his own. "Mathieu, we need to know… Are you a virgin?"

The color of Canada's face nearly matched his own flag. He stared at the other nations in shock. "W-what kind of question is t-that?" He dropped France's hands and backed away from them.

"It's an important question." Antonio looked over the younger nation. "Well, are you or not, amigo?"

"And mind you we will get our answer, lad," said England.

Gulping, Matthew hid behind his bear. "L-Leave me alone."

"Are you a virgin or not?! Tell us!" America ordered him. The yell was enough to cause other nations in the room to watch the scene.

"Y-yes…" The reply was soft, but they all heard it. Mattie then stood up, still holding his bear to him. "Y-you guys suck…" With that he walked through the group, shoving them as he passed. He marched his way to the doors, slamming them shut behind him.

The group was silent. He WAS a virgin. "Well fuck," said Alfred.

Germany stormed over to the group. "What the hell? You guys embarrassed him in front of the whole world, LITERALLY!"

While Germany dealt with the guilty nations, Italy and his brother, Romano, went after the Canadian. They found him sitting in the courtyard of Germany's home, tossing rocks at a tree. Both Italians walked over, sitting with him.

"You alright, Maple-bastard?" asked Romano.

The answer was Matthew sighing, chucking another rock. Feliciano shook his head. "Why were they interested to know if you were a virgin?"

"How should I know? They are a bunch of fucking hosiers," grumbled Canada, tossing another rock.

"Whoa, nice language," applauded Romano, smirking a bit.

Feliciano glared at his brother before patting Matthew on the back. "They are jerks, yes. And, it's not like they are going to do anything about you being a virgin. It's not a bad thing to be a virgin either." He smiled brightly. "It will happen when you find that special person."

"But, why did they want to know?" The question still bugged him. Canada then stopped throwing rocks and hugged his knees to him. Kumajiro was at his side. "My love-life shouldn't be their interest."

Romano shrugged. "They are bitch-faced mother humping butt kissing ass bangers who have no lives what so ever."

"Language, Lovi. You do know Spain was part of this too," said Feli.

Romano then glared. "He was? The Tomato-bastard is gonna get it!" He then went into a long rant in full blow Italian.

Meanwhile, back inside, Ludwig had all the countries sitting at the table. He was eyeing the guilty party. "So, you are saying the reason you asked Canada about his virginity is because of a stupid discussion? You are all freaking idiots."

"Hey, I am awesome, not an idiot." Gilbert frowned at his little brother.

"What's the difference?" mumbled Hungary to Austria.

Cuba shook his head. "However, there is an embarrassed nation out there and he is probably pretty mad at you all. He is an important ally to many of us and we can't lose that. How do you suppose you fix this?"

"Simple, da" said a voice. Everyone turned to see Russia standing. "Someone take his virginity and become one with him."

"What!?" asked half of the room.

"Think about it. He is the second largest nation. He has one of the best resources in the world."

"He has maple syrup and pancakes," said Prussia, dreamily.

"And, so much more," continued Ivan.

The room became quiet as they thought about the Canadian nation. He had a lot of good things and he seemed easy to obtain. Plus… all that land and resource would be an excellent advantage to have.

"There are many good points," mused Germany.

America wiggled in his seat. "The Hero will do it! It will be easy."

This caused some conversation to rise within the room. After a minute or so Germany stood, quieting the countries. "Alright, I guess our new world problem is Canada. So, like countries we are to fix this problem. Who wishes to be a part of this? If you are interested please stand."

Automatically, America stood. "I will do it."

Prussia stood, surprising Germany. Ludwig stared at him. "You will? With him?" he asked.

"What? It will be awesome." Gilbert smiled at his little brother.

"I will pursue as well," said Russia.

"So, three have chosen to pursue Canada. Anyone else?" asked Germany. A few more voices spoke up.

Canada stood by the door, having heard almost the entire discussion. He was fuming at what was going on. Romano and Feliciano looked at their friend. They couldn't let this happen. They took the Canadian by the hands and rushed away from the door.

Italy opened a door that lead to Germany's home office and ushered them inside. He locked the door behind them as Romano sat Canada on the desk.

"They have no right… It's my life. Why should they…" Matthew was so heated.

Romano looked at his brother. Both wore the same face. They knew they had to help him. Nodding to each other they then looked back at their friend. "Maple-Bas… I mean Matthew… We can help you get out of this."

Matthew looked up at them. "How?"

"By getting rid of your virginity," answered Italy with a smile.

A blush stained his cheeks at the answer. He gulped, looking between the two. "Da…wha…"

"One of us can help you by taking your virginity. And, judging by what is going on in that meeting room I think this is the better option." The older Italian crossed his arms. "It's either one of us, or the sharks?"

"But a-aren't you both… y-you know… seeing Spain and Germany?"

"Not me," said Lovino.

Feliciano waved his hand. "That is different. We are helping a friend out. So, what's it going to be? Choose one of us and we can get this done and you can be saved."

Romano looked at the clock in the room. "And we better hurry with that decision."

Canada didn't know what to do. However, he knew they were right and it would be better if one of them helped him. But, he didn't know who to choose.

"Might I make this easier and just volunteer," said Romano. This caused the other two to look at him; one with a blush, the other with a smile. "Hey, I just want to get back at Tomato-Bastard and the other assholes for starting this whole thing."

"Fine by me," squealed Feliciano. He patted Matthew on the back. "Romano will take good care of you. Have fun!" He skipped towards the door. "I will keep guard outside." He then left the room, locking the door once more, but from the outside this time.

Canada held Kumajiro to him, hiding his face in embarrassment. His first time was going to be in Germany's office with one of his best friends. Suddenly, he felt hands on his shoulders. He looked up and saw Romano only inches away from his face.

There was no grumpy look on his face, nor was there a glare or frown. His face held a soft, almost caring look to it. His ember eyes looked over the nation's face, taking in every inch. One of his hands made its way to Matt's cheek, lightly brushing some hair from it then resting there.

"Now that my brother isn't around we can do this right." Romano inched a bit closer. "You see, I actually like you more than a friend and I am happy to be doing this for you. Matthew Williams, may I kiss you?"

Butterflies fluttered in his stomach as he looked at the Italian. Canada didn't know what to say. His friend, one of his best friends, confessed to liking him in a more intimate way. His blush had deepened and he nodded, closing his eyes.

Romano closed the distance between them, taking the younger nation into a sweet, chaste kiss. It lasted for a few seconds before he pulled back to see the other's face. Canada was looking back at him, his eyes shining and face all flushed.

"Now, we should get started. But, let's do this right." Romano took of their jackets and shoes, as well as placed Kumajiro on the ground. He then loosened their ties, getting them more comfortable. Pushing Canada down on to Germany's desk he crawled on top of the other nation. He bent back down, taking the Canadian nation into a much more intimate kiss.

Tongues danced and hands roamed as the two made out in a passionate display of affection. Matthew ran his hands through Romano's hair, brushing against his ahoge. This earned a pleased moan from the older nation, who then proceeded to play with Matt's own curl. This went on for a while.

Outside, Italy had his ear placed to the door, listening to the lustful noises from the room. He smiled. He knew his older brother had felt something for their friend and was glad that he had confessed. A smile graced his face as he sat against the door. "Sounds like he is seducing him pretty well; won't be long now until they do it."

Back in the room Romano was already removing Matt's pants and boxers, revealing an already excited erection. The Italian admired the prick as he bent down, taking an experimental lick of the head.

Matthew moaned out at the touch. "R-Romano…"

"You can call me Lovino," said Romano, licking him again. He felt his little lover buck up at the contact, making him have to hold him down. Over and over his licked him until he finally covered the dick with his whole mouth.

"L-Lovino!" cried Canada as pleasure he had never felt began to course through his body in tingles.

This made Lovino smirk as he sucked him. It made him hard hearing the Canadian call his name in pleasure. He pulled away when he was sure the younger nation was about to burst. He pulled down his own pants so they pooled around his ankles. His own erection was hard and aching; needing release.

He placed his hand near Matt's mouth and held out three fingers. "Suck," he ordered.

Matthew took the digits into his mouth. He licked and sucked at them with slow and sensual actions. That made Romano growl and attack the other's neck. He pulled away, admiring the hickey left behind.

Pulling his fingers from the other's mouth he smirked and lined the first one up to Mattie's entrance. "Just relax and breathe," he whispered as he pushed the first finger into the plush rump.

Canada gasped in pain at the intrusion. It was very uncomfortable. Romano spoke soothing words in Italian to him as he stuck the next figure into the nation, scissoring him. The pain ebbed away some, replacing it with pleasure once again. Finally, the third finger was entered, stretching him. Matthew was panting with each thrust of the fingers.

"You like this, don't you," confirmed Romano, licking at Matthew's prick once more, causing the Canadian to moan out to the heavens. "Good because it will only get better." He took his fingers from the nation, placing his own erection at the entrance. "Let me show you why the Italians are lovers."

Matthew threw his head back as he was invaded with Romano's dick. Thrust after thrust had him crying out in pleasure. "L-Lovi… Ah!" He bucked against the other.

Romano took Matt's legs; hooking them in his elbows as he went deeper. "That's it… Say my name." He attacked the other's neck in kisses and nips.

A thrust against a sweet spot brought joyful tears to Canada's eyes. "R-R-Romano! Ah… Ah!"

"So good." Romano brought his lips to Matthew's, both feverishly kissing one another.

Back out with Italy, he was smiling as he listened to his brother make Canada his own. He was happy for them. Feli looked down at the meeting room door where the others were currently still discussing the Canadian. Shaking his head he sighed. They were going to end the meeting soon then come find Canada. Too bad they are too late.

Romano felt himself getting close to orgasm. He could tell Matt wasn't that far either. He saw tissues on the desk and grabbed a few, all the while still thrusting into his new lover. He covered Canada's erection with some as he prepared to make the other experience something amazing.

"M-Matthew… cum for me… cum God damn it!" He didn't know if he could hold off any longer.

The Canadian felt an explosion of pleasure wrack his body. He cried out as he came into the tissues, shaking and writhing against the older nation. Romano finally released into Matt's puckered hole, throbbing and filling him to the brim. Both laid there on Germany's desk, shaking from their orgasms.

Getting up and pulling out, Romano started placing kisses all over Matt's face and neck. "You did very well." He helped the younger nation clean up and dress.

Canada smiled softly as Romano did his tie. He blushed and looked down. "T-thank you, Lovino."

Romano finished Canada's tie and smiled a true smile. He placed his hand under the other's chin, making him look up at him. "Mi piaci molto. Significhi tutto per me." He kissed the nation sweetly. "Ti amo, Matthew." He rested his forehead against Canada's.

"What did you say?"

"I said that I really like you and that you are important to me. But that last thing I said was that I love you." He kissed him once more, and the Canadian gladly kissed back happily.

Feliciano knocked before entering the room. He smiled when he saw Romano kissing Matthew tenderly. "Ve~ that is cute."

Hearing the other Italian in the room they pulled away from each other, blushing. Romano's scowl returned. "S-so what, bastard."

"Well, is everything good now?" Italy asked, looking at his friend. The blush on Matthew's face, Germany's destroyed desk covered sex stains, and the hickeys on his neck told him everything. "I guess so."

Romano looked at Matthew before taking his hand. This made the other nation look at him. "You and I are lovers now, you know?"

"Y-yes," Mattie confirmed.

"Good."

Suddenly, they heard a door slam open and a bunch of people running around, calling for Canada. Feliciano smiled. "Meeting's over," he said as they let their hands go.

"Mattie where are you!" called America.

"Canada, come out wherever you are!" said Cuba.

Prussia was just outside the door when Italy stepped out of Germany's office, closing the door behind him. "Italy, have you seen Canada? I need to help him with his virginity problem."

"I think I saw him head back towards the meeting room."

"Thank you!" He turned to the other nations. "Meeting room!"

A stampede of nations made their way back to the meeting room. Once inside there was no one there. They searched the room.

"Where is he?" asked England.

"Italy said he went back in here," said Prussia.

Russia smiled innocently. "Maybe we have been tricked, da?"

Germany sighed. "That little…"

"Well, let's go back out there and give him a piece of our mind," said America, leading the others out to find Matthew.

Italy happily closed the courtyard door to find a group of angry nations heading his way. Gulping he pulled out his white flag. "Ve! Don't hurt me!"

They stopped in front of him. "Well, you lied to us. Now, where is Canada?" asked France.

Gulping again he pointed to the courtyard behind him. "Um… he's out there with Romano."

Pushing passed him they went outside the courtyard door. What they saw shocked them, making them freeze in their advance. Romano had Matthew pinned under him on the ground, both kissing feverishly and grinding against each other. Their coats were open and Romano was in the process of reaching up the younger nation's shirt.

"Mein Gott that is hot!" exclaimed Gilbert.

Romano moved away from Matthew's lips and they both looked up to see they had an audience. Possessively, the Italian gathered the other nation into his arms and sat up, placing Canada onto his lap. The younger nation, who was blushing in embarrassment, hid his face against his lover's shoulder.

"The fuck do you want?" asked a very annoyed Romano.

"Uh, well you see," began Arthur, not sure what to say.

"You know what, let's just leave," said Alfred, bummed.

"Sounds fine by me." Romano stood, taking Matthew up with him and holding him bridal style.

"Eh, R-Romano…" Canada held him for dear life, afraid of being dropped.

Romano pecked the Canadian's forehead before looking at the shocked and confused nations. "Since we were disturbed I guess round two will have to happen at my place." He started walking away with Matt.

"Wait…round two?" asked Spain.

"What do you mean round two?!" cried out Cuba.

The Italian stopped walking and turned his head back to the others, a sinister smirk on his face. "Heh, what do you think, bastards?" Turning away he chuckled, continuing his journey with his new lover. Once they had left the courtyard the nations looked to the younger Italian, who was smiling happily as the couple went on the merry way.

Ludwig ran a hand through his hair. "Well, that's done I guess. I need to go to my office to do some paperwork. Everyone, please enjoy the day and don't do anything silly… again." He left the other nations in the courtyard.

Prussia cleared his throat, getting Feliciano's attention. "Italy did they…"

"Ve~ if you are asking if my brother and Canada had sexual relations then my answer is yes."

Then, England asked the million dollar question. "Uh, Italy, where was round one?"

**"OH MEIN GOTT!"**


End file.
